Power Rangers Ultimatum
by Hellzinha
Summary: Uma nova temporada com novos rangers, poderes e inimigos! Um tanto quanto menos bobo do que o esperado.
1. Episódio 01 - Escolhendo os guardiões

Ashford Knowledge Institute – Escola preparatória

Brian Rickson andava pelos corredores da escola com Anu pendurada em seu braço. Por onde quer que fossem, os demais alunos abriam caminho para eles passarem. Eram os deuses daquele lugar e também os veteranos, apesar de que esse último detalhe não era algo exatamente positivo para um lugar como aqueles. No refeitório, um pavilhão separado do restante da escola, encontraram Pietro e Alessia, os ingressantes sob sua tutela com quem almoçavam. No extremo oposto, sentava-se Frank, franzino, com enormes óculos de grau, um lanche simples e um livro de biologia enorme aberto.

O almoço transcorria tranquilamente até um tremor se espalhar pelo local e provocar pânico, alunos corriam para as portas, muitos caíam, pedaços do teto e os lustres desabavam e algumas rachaduras se abriam no chão. Todos conseguiram escapar, menos os cinco citados, para eles, o destino reservara outro fim. O teto perto da porta caiu bloqueando a saída e os cinco ficaram presos tentando fugir, mas um último tremor abriu fendas no chão e eles foram tragados.

Muitos metros abaixo.

Alessia tateava para tentar entender onde havia parado. Al era ingressante no curso preparatório para medicina, era boa em cuidar dos outros e tinha o estômago necessário para cuidar de qualquer caso que aparecesse, mas não era do tipo inteligente, matava-se de estudar e mesmo assim não conseguia decorar tudo o que precisava para passar nos testes. Chegou a uma espécie de câmara parcamente iluminada onde um cachorro estava deitado, ferido e sangrando muito, sem demora começou a cuidar do animal.

Brian estava bastante confuso, andava para todos os lados possíveis tentando encontrar alguma luz. Ele era esportista e só queria saber de ser bom em todos os esportes possíveis, além de bonito, era alto e musculoso, era apenas um de muitos irmãos e não se dava bem com a família além de ser péssimo nos estudos, era um líder nato, apesar de arrogante e mandão. Encontrou uma câmara em que o fogo se alastrava e uma garotinha desmaiada estava em seu centro, sem pensar duas vezes ele pulou no fogo e foi buscar a menina.

Frank seguia o caminho mais provável para a saída. Era assim que o rapaz funcionava, fora criado e educado em casa pelos pais, sempre fora extremamente inteligente e estudava por diversão, queria se formar em biologia, mas para isso ingressou na escola preparatória para poder entender como seriam os testes, como nunca teve contato com outros jovens da mesma idade, ele era isolado e não sabia como falar ou se comportar perto dos colegas. Ele tropeçou e rolou até uma câmara cheia de rochas e plantas que não poderiam estar ali, algumas pedras rolavam e esmagavam o que estivesse pela frente, então ele divisou um cristal, era grande e transparente, delicado e dentro havia algum tipo de inseto, estava para ser esmagado, mas ele correu para proteger o que podia ser um grande achado para a ciência.

Anu não parava de resmungar, havia quebrado uma unha na queda. Típica menina mimada, os pais eram ricos e tudo o que lhe importava era manter as aparências, por isso vivia perto de Brian como se fossem namorados, apesar de nada ter acontecido entre eles, como herdaria a empresa do pai, não se preocupava em estudar e pouco se importava com universidade. Ela chegou a uma câmara onde ventava sem parar, o vento era tão forte que pequenas pedras eram jogadas para todos os lados, no meio, um passarinho caído, com a asa aparentemente quebrada era ameaçado pelas pedras, depois de vacilar um pouco, a garota correu para salvá-lo.

Pietro estava frustrado, escalar o paredão de onde caíra não funcionou. Ele tinha raciocínio rápido, mas nem sempre era o suficiente para chegar onde queria, rapaz bonito, alto e esguio, era atraente e chamava atenção por onde passava e geralmente era seguido por uma corja de admiradoras, queria ser advogado, mas prestar os exames sem estudar não fora uma boa ideia. Desatento, escorregou e caiu sentado de frente a uma câmara alagada, a água subia rápido e ameaçava tampar aquela que era a única saída, do outro lado, um garotinho batalhava contra a correnteza forte que o queria afogar, o rapaz tirou os sapatos e pulou na água para resgatá-lo.

Depois de muito andar, os cinco chegaram ao mesmo tempo a uma câmara gigantesca por caminhos diferentes que se fecharam às suas costas, chamuscados, sujos, encharcados e machucados, cada qual carregava aquilo que salvara. No centro do lugar, cinco pilares de pedra lisa e escura iam do chão ao teto, talhados em um dialeto desconhecido e no meio deles um velho os observava, eles se aproximaram cautelosos, Brian colocou a menina encostada à um dos pilares e tentou falar com o velho.

\- Olá? O senhor sabe onde fica a saída?

\- Sim, eu sei – o velho respondeu com uma voz retumbante e poderosa que fez os jovens recuarem – Mas isso não lhes será informado até que chegue a hora. Agora, sentem-se.

\- Senhor, com todo o respeito, não posso perder tempo aqui, esse animal irá morrer – Al disse alarmada com o pequeno cachorro em seus braços.

\- Não há o que temer jovem Alessia, apenas sente-se e me escute.

\- Como ele sabe o seu nome, Al? – Pietro perguntou com a voz aguda pelo medo.

\- Do mesmo modo que sei o seu jovem Pietro, bem como os dos jovens Brian, Anu e Frank. Vou pedir uma última vez que se sentem para que eu possa explicar o motivo de estarem aqui.

Dessa vez ninguém fez diferente do que foi mandado e escutaram ansiosos e receosos ao que o velho tinha a dizer.

\- Muito bem, escutem com atenção meus jovens, pois essa história é muito importante para o futuro do planeta Terra. Muitos guardiões já cuidaram desse planeta com poderes especiais que vieram dos mais variados lugares e tinham diversas fontes, a ciência, os animais, os dinossauros, magia, armas milenares, cristais e a natureza, principalmente. Uma das primeiras civilizações a reinar nessa parte do globo foi a Metria, povo nobre e bom que foi assolado por calamidades que lhes foram jogadas pelo feiticeiro Airon que desejava destruir tudo o que estivesse a sua frente. O rei de Metria era Kessab e ele rogou à natureza por ajuda e dela vieram cinco medalhões, quatro controlavam os elementos e o quinto dava poderes sobre os animais. Dessa forma, cinco guerreiros lutaram contra Airon e o derrotaram, mas era tarde demais para o povo de Metria e mesmo derrotado, o feiticeiro ainda vivia e prometera voltar, assim, os cinco guerreiros criaram uma fortaleza em forma de labirinto e colocaram seu rei para aguardar em segurança pelo retorno de Airon e passar os medalhões para os próximos guardiões. Airon acordou e planeja mais uma vez assolar a humanidade com calamidades. Vocês, meus jovens, foram escolhidos pois tem boa alma e protegeram aqueles que precisavam, mesmo com os riscos que corriam. Eu, rei Kessab, lhes entrego os Medalhões Metrian.

Com um gesto, os cincos pilares começaram a brilhar, os cinco resgatados também brilharam e flutuaram à frente daqueles que os resgataram, os jovens ficaram de pé e assistiram assombrados enquanto as crianças, os animais e o cristal se transformaram em cinco medalhões prateados e voltaram para eles, pousando em suas mãos. Cada sentiu fluir em suas veias o poder que seus medalhões portavam e sem dúvidas, os colocaram. Com outro gesto, o rei abriu uma passagem e voltou a falar.

\- Agora que já sabem de seu destino, voltem para o seu lugar, meus jovens e aguardem pelo meu chamado.

\- O senhor não vem conosco? – Pietro perguntou.

\- Não posso, a fortaleza além de me proteger, também me prende – para provar o que dizia, ele tentou colocar a mão para fora dos pilares, mas foi bloqueado por uma corrente elétrica – Vão, logo terão que lutar, portanto, aproveitem o descanso.

Ainda assombrados pelo o que ouviram e presenciaram cada um partiu pelo caminho que se abriu sem falar qualquer coisa. Era muito para digerir.

\- Pois bem, Airon – Kessab disse, sozinho em sua cela - A batalha acaba de ter início e eu já tenho os meus guardiões. Os Power Rangers ressurgem!


	2. Episódio 02 - Vaidade

Ashford Knowledge Institute – Escola preparatória

Brian estava dormindo jogado na mesa do refeitório. Ele não suportava a aula de física, então simplesmente resolveu não assistir. Mesmo assim, havia combinado de encontrar os outros para discutirem o que havia acontecido no outro dia. Por falar nisso, o refeitório em si estava todo destruído então a escola reabriu o antigo refeitório, apertado e mal conservado para ser usado enquanto não se consertava o atual. O sinal mal tocou anunciando o meio-dia e os alunos invadiram o lugar, tentando conseguir uma mesa desesperadamente, claro que na mesa de Brian ninguém se sentaria sem ser um convidado. Pietro veio com a expressão sonolenta, pegou sua comida e foi se sentar com Brian, Anu e Alessia chegaram pouco depois, deveriam ter ido ao banheiro juntas, coisa de mulher, serviram-se e se juntaram aos dois rapazes.

Frank chegou correndo e parou na porta do refeitório carregando mais livros que seus braços finos conseguiriam aguentar. Infelizmente, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, mais de um já se sentava no chão com sua bandeja. Ele respirou fundo e avançou em direção à mesa de Brian e os outros, depositou os livros e foi buscar sua refeição sendo perseguido pelos olhares horrorizados de todos os que se encontravam no recinto, até as senhoras que serviam a refeição estavam espantadas com tamanha ousadia. O rapaz sentou-se ao lado de Alessia que o cumprimentou sorridente, os outros dois olharam para Brian interrogativamente, este apenas deu de ombros e roubou o pão da bandeja de Pietro.

\- Sobre o que vamos falar exatamente? – Anu quebrou o silêncio enquanto comia sua salada.

\- Primeiramente, o que aconteceu no outro dia, foi mesmo real? – Pietro perguntou.

Em resposta os demais puxaram as suas correntes revelando os medalhões Metrian por baixo de suas roupas.

\- Certo, já que é verdade, temos que decidir. Arriscamos nossos pescoços para lutar contra um feiticeiro doido sob as ordens de um velho enjaulado por pilares eletrificados? – Pietro continuou.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Vai ser um bom treino de artes marciais – Brian disse dando socos no ar.

\- Se ele vai, eu também. Mas vou ter que tomar mais cuidado com minhas unhas – ela respondeu olhando infeliz para a unha que havia quebrado.

\- Olha, eu não sei se vou ser muito útil para lutar, porém, posso ser um apoio médico ou algo assim – Al disse timidamente.

\- Eu aceito, quero entender melhor como nossos poderes funcionarão, posso aprender muito com isso tudo – Frank respondeu comendo uma maçã.

\- Nossa, agora que o nerd aceitou, não tenho como fugir. Estou dentro também – Pietro falou ligeiramente aborrecido.

\- Qual será nossa base de comando? – Frank perguntou animado.

\- Do que você está falando, nerd? – Anu devolveu rispidamente.

\- Ah, qualquer grupo de heróis tem um lugar onde se reúnem, dormem, treinam e coisas assim. Aliás, meu nome é Frank.

\- Nós podíamos fazer isso na caverna de Kessab – Al sugeriu.

\- Qual é?! Dormir naquele lugar? De jeito nenhum! – Pietro opinou.

\- Eu já sei – Brian tomou a palavra – Vocês vem para a minha casa. Meus irmãos moravam lá, mas já estão na universidade, então o lugar está com espaço sobrando. O nerd pode calcular quanto sairiam as despesas com comida e dividimos. Todos de acordo?

Ninguém contestou.

Dois dias depois.

Frank, Pietro e Al já haviam se mudado para a casa de Brian. Anu tinha mandado pintar o seu quarto de lilás, além de mandar colocar um carpete felpudo de um rosa bem claro, assim o quarto não estava pronto e ela ainda morava com os pais.

A casa de Brian era enorme. Eram oito quartos espaçosos, sendo que um havia sido transformado em uma academia bem equipada. O andar de baixo era ocupado pela imensa sala de uma cozinha grande que se separava da sala apenas por um comprido balcão, além de um lavabo, havia mais dois quartos sendo um deles a academia e outro vazio. O andar de cima era aberto em seu centro, de modo que toda a sala ficava visível, no que seria a frente da casa estavam os quartos de Anu, Al e um vago além do maior banheiro da casa que elas dividiam, essa parte ficava parcialmente suspensa o que formava uma garagem na entrada da casa. Ainda no andar de cima, na parte dos fundos ficavam os quartos de Brian, Pietro e Frank além de um banheiro, unindo a frente e o fundo ficava um corredor que cobria a cozinha, nele, estantes abarrotadas de livros forravam as paredes e em seu fundo, antes dos quartos dos meninos, a escada em espiral se ligava ao andar de baixo.

Anu estava saindo da casa dos pais completamente atrasada para encontrar os outros. Haviam combinado de voltar nas ruínas do refeitório para falar com Kessab. Mas obviamente a garota passou a manhã cuidando dos cabelos, unhas, pele e rosto. Correr com botas de salto também não ajudava com o seu atraso. Ela resolveu cortar caminho pelo parque, andando rápido e se olhando em um espelho de mão até seu pé ficar preso em um buraco de lama, Anu só não caiu por sua força de vontade de não se sujar mais.

\- Ai, não! Minha bota nova arruinada! – ela reclamou chorosa à beira de um ataque.

\- Ah, querida, não fique assim. Pode deixar que eu vou te ajudar- Uma moça surgiu.

A moça usava uma saia e camisa pretas, combinando com botas de salto fino de mesma cor. Cabelos loiros cacheados abundantes e bem cuidados. Mas o rosto? Impossível dizer. Ela usava uma máscara branca com um espelho pintado, sendo que era de fato espelhado. Anu sentiu uma dor no peito como se seu coração tivesse sido apertado por mãos nada gentis, mas estava absolutamente encantada.

A loira a ajudou a sair da poça de lama e limpou a bota até que estivesse brilhando. Depois foi embora sem dizer mais nada, sumindo em uma curva. Anu sabia que havia algo errado, a máscara, o aperto no peito, mas mesmo assim ela apenas sentia uma imensa vontade de ir ao salão de beleza fazer a pedicure e talvez, quem sabe, mudar o corte de cabelo? Ela sorriu e deu meia volta, esquecendo completamente do encontro com os amigos e pegando se celular para marcar uma hora no Beauty Care Center.

Em outro canto da cidade, em um quarto escuro, uma pessoa encarava cinco monitores. Dessa pessoa só se via as mãos que se dividiam no teclado e em uma caneca com líquido fumegante. Nos monitores passavam imagens de toda a cidade em tempo real. Uma notificação no inferior da tela principal lhe chamou a atenção, após clicar nela uma voz masculina se fez ouvir.

\- Os Power Rangers ressurgiram. Encontre-os. Torne-se um deles. Seja seu líder – a voz era calma, dura e passava autoridade, pertencia a alguém acostumado a comandar.

As mãos dessa pessoa tremiam e depois de vacilar alguns segundos um "OK" foi digitado e enviado. A pessoa suspirou, sabia que esse dia chegaria, o que não tornava a situação mais fácil ou agradável.

No antigo refeitório destruído Brian, Al, Frank e Pietro já estavam cansados de esperar. Com o equipamento de escalada de Brian eles desceram pela maior das rachaduras voltando aos corredores, dessa vez, Frank conseguia se guiar por aquele labirinto e os outros o seguiram. Chegaram à câmara principal onde os cinco pilares prendiam Kessab, o velho encontrava-se sentado, de pernas cruzadas e olhos fechados, aparentemente meditando. Os quatro se aproximaram receosos com Brian à sua frente. O velho abriu os olhos e sorriu.

\- Olá, jovens guerreiros. A que devo a honra?

\- Queremos explicações – Brian respondeu.

\- De que tipo?

Brian pareceu confuso, não esperava por essa pergunta. Sem resposta vinda por parte dele, Pietro adiantou-se e tomou a palavra.

\- Queremos saber o que vamos enfrentar e como podemos fazer isso.

\- Certo. De modo simplificado, Airon tem o poder de jogar maldições de três níveis. O primeiro é o mais simples, fraco e fácil de fazer, não tem poderes, mas podem ser criados vários ao mesmo tempo para atrapalhar uma luta. O segundo já é mais perigoso, a maldição recai sobre uma pessoa que se torna o agente de tal maldição e a espalhará para outras pessoas, O último é o mais forte e afetará todos vocês ao mesmo tempo enquanto uma maldição de segundo nível sempre será barrada por pelo menos um de seus medalhões. Fui claro?

\- Certo, mas como derrotamos uma coisa dessas? – Brian perguntou sem ter entendido nada da explicação anterior.

\- Para isso, meu jovem, deverão usar seus medalhões. Basta dar o comando "Poderes Metrian, Despertem" e vocês terão a força necessária para derrotar o inimigo. Uma vez derrotada, a maldição de segundo e terceiro nível se tornaram calamidades, ou seja, crescerão até ficar pelo menos cinco vezes maior que qualquer prédio na cidade.

\- Nossa, que legal. Derrote o monstro e ele volta cem vezes mais forte! – Pietro disse sarcástico.

\- E tem como derrotar uma coisa dessas? – Brian perguntou.

\- Para tal, invoquem o poder de seu elemento dizendo: "Poderes do fogo, me deem a grandeza" no caso de Brian.

\- Parece simples – Frank disse dando de ombros e arrumando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz.

\- Que bom que pensam assim, pois seu primeiro inimigo já surgiu e está solto pela cidade, Vocês devem correr antes que Vaidade afete muita gente.

Brian, Pietro e Frank concordaram, viraram-se e começaram a correr, mas Alessia não parecia muito certa e mexia em sua roupa olhando para o chão.

\- O que se passa, jovem Alessia?

\- Eu... eu queria saber o que acontece com a pessoa que é agente da maldição depois que depois que a derrotarmos.

\- Ela cairá em um sono profundo e só acordará quando Airon for derrotado – Kessab respondeu pacientemente.

\- Mas...

\- Al, vamos logo! – Brian a interrompeu.

Mesmo que ainda incerta, Alessia obedeceu e os quatro correram por um túnel que dava no parque da cidade, assim que saíram, o buraco sumiu atrás deles como se nunca tivesse existido. Vasculharam o lugar e nada. Já estavam para desistir quando ouviram um grito, seguiram o som até um jovem que era atacado por seres humanoides de pele lisa e preta, usavam máscaras brancas com palavras escritas em letra rebuscada em idioma indecifrável, nada os diferenciava, eram todos igualmente magros e estranhos. Como se sentissem o cheiro dos medalhões, todos se viraram para os quatro e deixaram o rapaz em paz que fugiu assim que pôde. Eram pelo menos trinta.

\- Os números não estão a nosso favor – Frank comentou.

\- Mas eles parecem bem fraquinhos – Pietro opinou.

\- Esses devem ser os cursinhas! – Al disse, o que provocou olhares interrogativos dos demais. Até os seres estranhos se entreolharam e deram de ombros, confusos – Maldição é curse em inglês, não é? Já que são os de nível mais baixo, são cursinhas.

\- Para que por nome neles? – Pietro perguntou.

\- Eu precisava chama-los de alguma coisa – Al deu de ombros.

Os seres se entreolharam novamente tentando repetir a palavra "cursinha" com suas vozes estranhas que pareciam uma mistura de sussurro, chiado e gorgolejar enquanto acenavam afirmativamente uns para os outros.

\- Parece que eles gostaram – Frank disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Como se reagindo ao que ele disse, os trinta cursinhas avançavam tentando acertá-los com socos e chutes. Pietro se desviava agilmente de todos como se fosse um gato. Alessia pulou para o lado com um gritinho e fugia feito uma lebre pulando bancos e arbustos ou se escondendo e circundando árvores. Frank usava a técnica do tatu-bola: se encolhia e corria a cada golpe que lhe dirigiam. Brian, por outro lado, usava um escudo: segurava um dos cursinhas pela cabeça, ele tentava em vão acertá-lo de alguma maneira ao mesmo tempo que era atingido pelos "amigos". Enquanto o segurava com uma das mãos, o líder do grupo pegou o celular e tentou ligar para Anu, mas a garota simplesmente não atendia de jeito nenhum.

\- SUA INÚTIL! – Brian gritou para o telefone como se a garota pudesse ouvi-lo.

\- Não seja rude, rapazinho! – uma voz feminina surgiu juntamente com uma moça loira vestida de preto usando uma máscara branca.

\- Quem é você? – ele disse em um misto de raiva e admiração.

\- Prazer, Vaidade. Você deve ser o ranger vermelho, não é? – ela perguntou se aproximando do rapaz, os outros estavam meio longe e ainda não haviam percebido a chegada dela.

\- Ah, então é você que eu tenho que chutar- ele respondeu saindo do transe e jogando o cursinha que usara como escudo para o lado – E parece que da minha equipe só tem eu disponível, então vamos lá!

\- Humph! Quanta grosseria!

O rapaz partiu para cima, mas a moça apenas se desviou como se não fosse nada, o que deveria ser impossível julgando a altura e finura de seu salto. Fisicamente impossível, Frank diria. Mesmo assim, Brian conseguiu levar Vaidade até uma área enlameada e derrubá-la. O que não foi uma boa ideia, já que a moça levantou bufando de raiva e sacou sabe-se lá de onde duas lâminas que pareciam uma fusão de adagas compridas e finas com tridentes chamadas sais. O rapaz até tentou ataca-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e quase o acertou com os sais, por sorte, apenas rasgou um pedaço do bolso dele, fazendo o celular sair voando.

\- Vixe! – Brian virou e saiu correndo para perto dos outros. – FRANK, COMO EU USO O MEDALHÃO?

\- Como o que? – os olhos dele saltaram de Brian para as lâminas da loira – Vixe! FALA PODERES METRIAN, DESPERTEM!

Ao falar isso, o medalhão de Frank despertou e começou a brilhar subindo acima do rapaz e ficando maior, do tamanho de um bambolê, o medalhão então desceu com velocidade. Frank se agachou achando que seria esmagado, mas o metal passou por ele como se fosse apenas uma ilusão. Quando se levantou, vestia uma roupa agarrada ao seu corpo de um verde berrante, luvas e botas brancas além de um capacete que cobria toda a sua cabeça, de seu cinto dourado penduravam- se dois bastões finos.

\- UOU!

\- MAS, HEIN? – Frank tateava o próprio corpo tentando entender.

Brian repetiu o comando o mesmo lhe aconteceu. Quase tudo fora igual, porém sua roupa era vermelha e de seu cinto pendia uma espada larga. Pietro e Al, que já estavam encurralados resolveram pedir ajuda aos medalhões e acabaram vestindo azul e amarelo, respectivamente enquanto do cinto dela pendia duas adagas largas e nas costas dele se prendia um escudo.

\- Isso é ridículo! – Pietro choramingou ao perceber como se vestia.

\- Estamos todos fofos! – Al saltitava de alegria em sua nova roupa.

\- Rangers! – a loira berrou irada.

Os quatro se juntaram e a olharam sem saber o que fazer direito.

\- Você precisa de alguma coisa, senhorita Curse? – Pietro perguntou educadamente enquanto os outros rangers, Vaidade e os cursinhas o olhavam interrogativamente- O que? Só a Alessia que pode dar nome para eles agora? – Ele respondeu irritado.

\- Vixe. Brian, é agora que a gente corre? – Pietro perguntou dando um passo para trás.

\- Não. Agora a gente ataca – O ranger vermelho respondeu sacando sua espada e avançando.

Al e Frank também avançaram, meio atrapalhados e sem saber o que fazer, mas tentando. Pietro não se mexeu, estava morrendo de medo apesar de repetir para si mesmo que apenas não era idiota de se arriscar. Enfim, Frank atrapalhou um ataque de Brian e o ranger vermelho acabou sendo mandado longe, o mesmo aconteceu com o verde em seguida. Pietro assistiu quando foi desarmada e derrubada, a curse já estava quase encima da amarela quando ele finalmente se mexeu. Não conseguiria explicar o que realmente aconteceu, mas algo estalou dentro dele e o rapaz saiu correndo, com uma rápida torção do corpo, seu escudo deslizou para frente e o encaixe com seu braço direito foi perfeito. Em poucos segundos ele já estava à frente da garota agachada e os sais da curse batiam com uma força brutal.

Brian, a poucos metros dali, conseguiu encontrar seu celular e tentava ligar para Anu. Em sua terceira tentativa a garota finalmente atendeu.

\- Alô? Brian querido? – ela disse toda feliz com o som de secadores de cabelo atrás de si.

\- Que querido, o quê! Estamos com problemas no parque, venha para cá agora!

\- Mas querido, você não entende. Eu acabei de pintar as unhas – ela falou como se explica-se a uma criança como somar um com um.

\- Pare de ser inútil e... – a voz de Brian falhou – PIETRO! CUIDADO! NÃO! –o barulho de algo caindo se fez ouvir.

\- Brian? O que houve? Brian?! O que aconteceu com o Pietro?!

Anu ficou desesperada. O aperto em seu peito que surgiu quando se encontrou com a curse foi substituído por um bem pior: preocupação. A garota saiu correndo em seu salto com alguns bobes ainda enrolados no cabelo.

Brian segurava um Pietro desmaiado em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que Al e Frank tentavam segurar a curse. Enquanto estava protegendo a amarela, Pietro acabou se expondo e recebeu um golpe direto de um dos sais, o golpe foi tão potente que ele voltou às suas roupas comuns, capacete e escudo simplesmente sumiram no ar. Brian o deitou da melhor forma que pôde e voltou para a luta, os dois mais novos não eram páreo para a curse, aliás, nem ele realmente era, mas pelo menos tinha uma chance.

Muitos minutos depois, os rangers estavam exaustos e ofegantes enquanto a curse não parecia ter sido afetada. Pietro continuava desmaiado e com uma última série de golpes, os outros três também voltaram às suas roupas comuns com leves ferimentos. Com um estalar de dedos da curse, os cursinhas voltaram e seguraram os rangers de forma que ficassem de joelhos diante dela.

\- Bom, agora vocês vão morrer – ela falou toda feliz – Vou começar pelo verdinho – ao chegar perto de Frank ela soltou um gemido de desanimo e colocou as mãos na cintura – Qual foi a última vez que você cortou o cabelo?

\- Alguns meses atrás, eu acho – ele respondeu sem graça.

\- Não, não, não, não, não, não, não! Eu não vou te matar desse jeito.

De algum lugar ela tirou uma navalha de aparência bem afiada e segurou Frank pelo queixo, Por mais que ele se mexesse, não conseguia fugir. Cada vez que a navalha vinha em sua direção, arrancava cabelo e um pouco de sangue. Vaidade não era uma cabelereira delicada.

\- Hey! Solta ele sua boneca vodu maníaca!

Todos viram Anu chegando correndo de maneira épica sobre suas botas, com alguns bobs quase se soltando e apenas a mão esquerda com as unhas pintadas. Todos viram, menos Vaidade que levou uma bolsada na máscara e foi afastada dos outros. O impacto foi tão forte que uma rachadura apareceu.

\- Minha máscara! – a curse gritou.

\- Não reclame, querida, eu te acertei com uma Calvin Klein – Anu respondeu, deixando a bolsa no chão e pegando seu medalhão – Anh, e agora? – ela olhou para os outros.

\- Poderes Metrian – Al começou.

\- Despertem – Frank terminou.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e repetiu o que lhe foi dito. Logo, vestia-se de rosa e em suas costas pendurava-se um arco e uma aljava cheia de flechas. As duas avançaram, Anu não era uma grande lutadora, mas era rápida e com a ajuda de seu arco conseguia desviar os ataques dos sais. Aliás, a curse não parecia mais tão bem assim.

-É impressão minha ou a loira ficou mais lenta? – Brian observou enquanto três cursinhas o seguravam.

\- Mais fraca também – Frank disse enquanto um fio de sangue escorria em seu olho vindo de um corte na testa.

\- Será que é por causa da máscara? – Al opinou.

\- Quebre a máscara e enfraqueça a maldição. Kessab podia ter avisado isso antes – Brian disse irritado, sacudindo-se para se soltar, sem sucesso.

Um pouco longe dali, Anu chegava à mesma conclusão já que a curse fazia um esforço enorme para proteger sua máscara rachada além de ficar cada vez mais cansada e menos precisa com seus sais. Em um último golpe desesperado, Vaidade jogou Anu longe com toda a sua força e garota não parecia dar sinal de se levantar, a curse voltou-se então para o lado oposto e seguiu até os quatro rangers ainda firmemente segurados pelos cursinhas e dessa vez foi diretamente para Pietro que ainda estava desacordado e pálido.

-Sem mais interrupções, vou começar pelo mais belo exemplar –ela levantou seus sais acima do rapaz.

\- Hey! Eu sou melhor do que ele – Brian reclamou.

\- Esse tem um charme especial – ela deu de ombros.

\- Que tal vir aqui e me deixar mostrar o que é charme de verdade – ele abriu um enorme sorriso galanteador.

\- Chega! Pare de me atrapalhar, ranger vermelho! Você será o próximo, prometo- ela voltou a erguer os sais acima de Pietro.

\- Ô RAINHA DA ÁGUA OXIGENADA! TIRE AS MÃOS DE PERTO DELE! – A voz de Anu se fez ouvir.

\- O que foi ago...- a voz da curse foi morrendo ao se virar e ver a pose de Anu.

A ranger rosa estava de pé com seu arco em mãos e uma flecha bem encaixada e já na mira, em um movimento suave, Anu puxou a flecha para trás e a soltou na direção de Vaidade que não teve tempo de fazer nada além de ver a flecha acertando bem na rachadura de sua máscara que se partiu por completo. Com um grito de dor, a máscara e moça se separaram, a loira caiu desacordada e os pedaços da máscara se ergueram como que com vida e cresceram até formar uma máscara gigante e dela cresceu um corpo parecido com o de um cursinha, mas feminino, musculoso e todo em branco-pérola.

\- E lá vem a calamidade – Frank comentou.

Os cursinhas que os seguravam saíram correndo de medo. Pietro apenas caiu de lado e Al foi até ele. Anu até deu a entender que ia em direção à Pietro, mas acabou indo até Brian e Frank.

\- E agora? – Ela perguntou.

\- Temos que morfar de novo e ficar gigantes – Frank respondeu.

\- Você tem energia para isso? – Brian se virou para o menor.

\- Não sei, mas é a primeira vez que alguém que não é a minha mãe corta o meu cabelo e eu não gostei nada do tratamento.

\- E não é que ele tem atitude? Bom, eu ainda estou morto de cansado, mas estou doido para chutar essa bunda calamitosa! – Brian deu um pulinho no ar.

\- Poderes Metrian, Despertem!- O ranger verde e vermelho voltaram.

Enquanto Frank explicava para Anu o que ela devia falar para ficar maior, Brian pediu para que Al morfasse e levasse Pietro para casa e cuidasse dele, assim que a garota se foi, ele voltou para os outros.

\- Prontos?

\- Prontos – eles responderam.

\- Poderes do fogo, me deem a grandeza!

\- Poderes da terra, me deem a grandeza!

\- Poderes do ar, me deem a grandeza!

Assim, cada um foi envolto em seu elemento que criou uma forma humanoide gigante. Anu estava no centro de um avatar cinzento feito de vento revolto com olhos negros. Frank estava em um emaranhado de terra e plantas, os pés e mãos eram feitos de pedra e os olhos eram um de prata e outro de ouro. Já Brian, se encontrava flutuando e lava fervente, com punhos endurecidos e olhos de chamas azuis. Seus avatares eram tão grandes que as pessoas pareciam pulgas e os prédios eram pequenos amontoados de lego.

Os três gigantes avançaram contra a calamidade que estava completamente enfurecida. Depois de poucos minutos, Brian e Frank estavam completamente exaustos, sustentar a morfagem e os avatares estava custando muito deles. Em um momento de desatenção, os dois conseguiram segurar a calamidade por trás e Anu lhe acertou um soco que mais parecia um furacão em seu rosto, aliás, máscara, que se despedaçou e o gigante desapareceu.

Já no chão, os três rangers comemoraram cansados a vitória, eles já iam embora quando Anu lembrou-se de buscar a bolsa que deixara jogada e acabou encontrando o celular de Brian no processo. Já na casa, Al cuidava de Pietro já acordado, apesar do golpe tê-lo acertado, a roupa azul estranha que o cobria o protegeu, mas quando caiu já desmorfado acabou batendo com a cabeça e desmaiando. Pelo menos era isso que o galo enorme na parte de trás da cabeça dele contava.

\- Aqui, um saco de gelo – ela o colocou no galo do outro.

\- Ai! Cuidado com isso, mulher! – ele reclamou e pegou o saco e colocou com mais delicadeza, estava deitado na cama de seu quarto com roupas limpas depois de ser obrigado a tomar um banho.

\- Toc, toc – Brian, parado à porta, fingia bater.

\- Quem é?

\- Sua fada madrinha.

\- Trouxe biscoitos?

\- Sim

\- E com chocolate quente também – Frank completou, surgindo atrás do outro.

\- Eu amo vocês! – Pietro disse abrindo os braços e recebendo seu merecido prêmio por sua bravura.

Apoiada na porta, observando o grupo se divertindo, Anu sorriu. Era um bando de desajustados, mas até Frank parecia parte do time, de alguma maneira e ela gostava disso. Isso significava que ela também podia pertencer, não é?

Naquela noite, todos dormiram feito pedras, cada um em seu quarto. Menos a rosa, ela pegou um cobertor qualquer e foi se deitar no sofá da sala, mesmo que seu quarto lilás não estivesse pronto, ela não queria sair de perto dos outros.


End file.
